


Jeremiah Was a Zombie

by Cyberkat (lucidscreamer)



Series: Collinwood in Verse and Song: A Collection of Dark Shadows Poetry and Filk [7]
Category: Dark Shadows (1991)
Genre: Dark Humor, Filk, Gen, References canon events in a humorous fashion, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1994-01-25
Updated: 1994-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/Cyberkat
Summary: Jeremiah was a zombieWas a good friend of mine...





	Jeremiah Was a Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> To be sung to the tune of "Joy to the World."

Jeremiah Was A Zombie  
(to the tune of _Joy to the World_ )

Jeremiah was a zombie  
Was a good friend of mine  
Never understood what evil brought him back  
(Scared me witless at the time)

Chorus:

Singing -- Jump from Widow's Hill  
Jeremiah will  
Gonna join the fishes in the deep blue sea  
Witch made a zombie outta me!

Jeremiah left the graveyard  
Took Josette to Widow's Hill  
Had to do as Angelique commands  
Her rival she wanted to kill

(Repeat chorus)

Jeremiah told his brother,  
Said Angelique's the evil one  
Wants to take away Josette's love  
Killed me with an unloaded gun

(Repeat chorus)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published in "The World of Dark Shadows" fanzine.


End file.
